Un Poco de ayuda
by SissyAgreste
Summary: Que pasa cuando Marinette conoce a la chica nueva? Obtendrá ayuda para animarse a declararsele a Adrién, una nueva heroína llega a la ciudad, lo cual, acercara más a LadyBug y a Chat Noir, y a la vez, estarán más cerca de descubrir el escondite de Hawk Moth
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, hace tiempo que no escribia un fanfic, asi que, no se como me quedo**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a los grandes Thomas Astruc y Jeremy Zag**

 **Y como es mi costumbre, aparezco en este fanfic, si alguien más quiere aparecer, sus comentarios son bien recibidos**

 **Y así damos inicio...**

 _ **Un poco de ayuda**_

 _Capítulo 1: ¿Nueva Rival?_

Era la hora del receso en el colegio (insertar nombre del colegio), Marinette y Alya se encontraban charlando cerca de las escaleras, en su lugar favorito, donde tenían una perfecta vista de todo el patio.

-No puedo creer la batalla que tuvieron LadyBug y Chat Noir ayer contra aquel akuma- dijo Alya mientras observaba su celular

-Lo sé, fue, increíble-dijo la azabache observando de nuevo el video de aquella batalla

-Hola chicas- saludo el aspirante a DJ

-Hola Nino- saludaron ambas

-De casualidad han visto a Adrién? No lo veo desde que comenzó el receso

-Ahora que lo mencionas…-Alya no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Rose y Juleka llegaron a donde estaban ellos

-Si buscan a Adrién- interrumpió Rose- lo vimos entrar a la dirección

-¿A la dirección?- pregunto confundida la azabache

-Sí, pero, iba acompañado de una chica- contesto Juleka de forma desinteresada

-Al parecer, ella estudiara aquí ahora- dijo Rose con su habitual tono emocionado

Alya no pudo más que mirar a Marinette, quien se veía sumida en sus pensamientos, quería saber que pasaba por la mente de la azabache, sin embargo, la pregunta se vio frustrada, ya que, al voltear hacia la puerta de entrada, donde, se encontraron con el rubio, hablando animadamente con la chica, de quien Rose y Juleka hablaban.

-¿Es ella?- pregunto Alya

-Así es- contestaron Rose y Juleka al mismo tiempo

Pero, en ese instante, Chloe apareció lanzándosele a Adrién como era su costumbre, y mirando con desprecio a la otra chica, quien sonreía, Chloe le dirigió unas palabras, que no pudieron escuchar, y la otra chica solo se interpuso entre Chloe y Adrién, y dijo, lo que parecía ser una presentación, dejando estática a Chloe, después de eso, Adrién miro a los chicos, que observaban con interés lo que acababa de pasar, se despidió de la chica y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola- saludo animadamente el rubio

-Que acaba de pasar hermano?- pregunto Nino quien no sabia si preocuparse o reir por lo que acababa de ver

-Oh, eso, solo era… bueno, para que arruinar la sorpresa, el lunes lo descubrirán

Los demás se quedaron con las ganas de seguir preguntando al rubio sobre la extraña chica, pero, sobre todo, Marinette, quien no sabía que esperarse de aquella chica, no era que fuera celosa, nada de eso, Adrién no le pertenecía, pero, no podía dejar de pensar, que ella sería, al igual que Chloe, una nueva rival para la atención del rubio…

-Marinette, Hey! Tierra llamando a Marinette- decía insistentemente Alya

-Que? Marinette volteo a ver a todos lados, dándose cuenta que eran las únicas dos personas en el salón

-Estuviste toda la clase sumida en tus pensamientos chica

-Lo siento Alya, esque, cuando vi a esa chica, con Adrién…

-Tranquila, seguramente no es lo que piensas- Claro que Alya, como la futura periodista que era, ya sabía toda la verdad, más, dejaría sufrir un poco más a su amiga- pude escuchar que su nombre es Elizabeth, y que estudiara aquí a partir del lunes

-¡¿Qué?!- La azabache saltó de su asiento- osea que no solo tendré que seguir soportando a Chloe, si no que…

-Oye, tranquila amiga- la morena río un poco por la expresión de su amiga- no creo que vaya a ser una competencia como Chloe, quien sabe y quizá, te ayude a acercarte más a Adrién

-Como dices eso Alya?

-Lo digo, porque te quiero, pero, si no me quieres creer, debemos esperar al lunes

Marinette suspiro pesadamente, la verdad, no sabía nada de esa chica, ya había descartado la idea de que fuese una modelo con quien Adrién había trabajado- _Tal vez es familiar de alguna y el solo está portándose amable_ \- se dijo a si misma mientras salía de la escuela, se dirigió a su casa, y luego de ver a sus padres, subió a su habitación

-Marinette, no creo que tengas porque sentirte así- dijo Tikki saliendo del bolso de su portadora

-Pero Tikki, tú la viste, estaba con Adrién, y no digo que me moleste que el este con chicas, es solo que, ellos parecían tan cercanos

-Tranquila Marinette, ya verás que todo se resolverá, confía en mi- dijo sonriendo la pequeña kwami

Marinette se sintió más tranquila, y dedico el resto del día a hacer tareas que habían dejado ese día los maestros, para asegurarse de tener la tarde libre en caso de que algún akuma decidiera atacar….


	2. Capítulo 2: Conociendo al ¿enemigo?

Capítulo 2: Conociendo al ¿enemigo?

Marinette había terminado sus tareas, por lo que decidio ir a dar un paseo por el parque, acompañada de Tikki, iba sumida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que choco contra alguien, Marinette, sintió el piso en su espalda, había caído.

-Lo lamento tanto, iba demasiado distraída, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo aquella voz que Marinette no había escuchado jamás

-Si, gracias- dijo mientras levantaba la vista, y ahí estaba, la chica que había visto con Adrién en la escuela, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, con algo de duda, tomo la mano y se levanto

-De verdad lo siento- dijo con gesto arrepentido, ahora, Marinette pudo observarla mejor de lo que lo había hecho en la escuela, llevaba el cabella negro, corto hasta los hombros, con pequeñas mechas en colores rosa y azul, unas gafas de aumento, vestia una blusa que parecía ser de algún equipo o universidad Estadounidense, unos jeans de mezclilla y unos botines con tacon apenas reconocible- mi nombre es Elizabeth, pero, me llaman Lizzy

-S… soy Marinette

-Que hermoso nombre- dijo con una sonrisa sincera- acabo de llegar a París hace unos días, vi este parque en la mañana y… oye, ¿tu eres amiga de Adrién cierto?- la pregunta le había caído a Marinette como un balde de agua fría, ¿Por qué Adrién le hablaría de ella?

-Si, somos… amigos

-Espero nos llevemos bien, él me ha hablado mucho sobre todos sus compañeros, pero, por alguna razón no deja de mencionarte- Lizzy río por lo bajo, y Marinette se sonrojo, pero, un fuerte ruido la saco de su sorpresa- ¿qué es eso?

-Un akuma

-Un ¿Qué?... ¿akuma?

-La versión corta es que son personas con pensamientos negativos que son…

-¿Poseídos?

-Algo parecido, hay que escondernos, LadyBug y Chat Noir no tardaran en llegar

Ambas corrieron, Marinette perdió de vista a Lizzy entre la multitud que corria saliendo del parque, por lo que, fue a esconderse tras unos arbustos

-Tikki ¡Transformación!

LadyBug salio trepando con ayuda de su yo-yo, hasta donde se encontraba el akuma, quien hacía que las personas que eran tocadas por su rayo les crecieran cabello por todo el cuerpo.

Adrién, se encontraba en la televisora, viendo como entrevistaban a su padre, cuando, un estruendo hizo que todos evacuaran el edificio, cosa que aprovecho el rubio para esconderse y transformarse.

-¡LadyBug y Chat Noir quiero sus miraculous!- gritaba HairBall

-Si lo quieres, tendrás que quitárnoslos- dijo LadyBug desde lo alto de un edificio, cuando HairBall se disponía a dispararle, el bastón de Chat Noir lo golpeo en la mano haciendo que lo soltara momentáneamente, dándole tiempo al gato para llegar con la Catarina

-Un gusto volver a verla mi lady- dijo Chat con su tono coqueto

-Ahora no Chat, debemos quitarle el akuma y purificarlo, no quiero tener pelo en todo el cuerpo

-Ahora que lo mencionas, eso arruinaría mi imagen

A LadyBug no le dio tiempo de responder, porque un rayo fue directo contra ellos, sin embargo, antes de que el rayo pudiera llegar a su objetivo, una flecha lo alcanzo y lo disipo, ambos héroes voltearon a ver la fuente de esa flecha…

-Creo que llegue justo a tiempo no creen?


	3. Chapter 3: Falcón

Capítulo 3: Falcón

-Quien eres tú?- preguntaron ambos al unísono, al encontrar a una chica, llevaba un antifaz café puntiagudo donde terminaban los ojos, y en la parte de la nariz, era amarillo, simulando un pico de ave, el cabello era negro hasta los hombros, donde cambiaba a café, hasta media espalda, un vestido el cual era blanco, con pequeñas plumas que parecían estar cayendo, en la parte de abajo, la falda, llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un short del mismo color del vestido más corto, unas zapatillas que se asimilaban a las que usaban los antiguos griegos, con listones que parecían enredarse hasta antes de la rodilla, un cinturón en el cual tenía sus 2 armas, una pequeña rama, inofensiva a primera vista y un arco, que se complementaba con las flechas que colgaban en su espalda en medio se las 2 enormes alas…

-Mi nombre es Falcón, Sunny me dijo que podrían necesitar ayuda

-¿Sunny?- pregunto LadyBug aun incrédula por lo que veía

-Mi kwami, mi pequeño halcón- sonrío al decir eso- bien, luego habrá mucho tiempo para hablar, donde está el akuma?

-Creo que en el peine que usa para disparar- dijo Chat volviendo su vista al akuma

-¿Algún plan?-dijo Falcón mirando la LadyBug

LadyBug utilizó su amuleto encantado, del cual salió una botella de pegamento

-¿Pegamento?

-Podríamos hacer que su mano se pegue al piso

-Valla, el halcón se cree un genio- dijo Chat con cierto toque de sarcasmo

-Solo intento ayudar… podrias intentarlo tu también

-Ya basta los 2, tengo una idea, solo que necesitamos plumas

-My lady, recuerde que soy alérgico a ellas

-A las plumas mágicas no, por lo que, hay que distraerlo…

Pero, antes de que se pudieran mover, un rayo impacto a Chat Noir, haciéndolo parecer una bola de estambre, lo cual provoco la risa de las 2 heroinas

-No se rían de mi- dijo Chat intentando moverse

-Lo… lo lamento Chat… pero te vez demasiado gracioso- dijo LadyBug intentando controlar su risa

-Si… lo lamentamos, pero esque, luces adorable- dijo Falcón limpiándose una lagrima

-Bien, es tiempo de acabar con esto- dijo Chat harto de los comentarios hacia su nueva personalidad peluda

Y aún con un Chat Noir peludo, lograron retenerlo lo suficiente, para que LadyBug y Falcón prepararan el ataque, y lograran quitarle el objeto que contenía el akuma

-Buen trabajo- dijeron LadyBug y Chat Noir haciendo su clásico choque de puños, y después se acercaron hacia Falcón

-Gracias, aunque, debo decir que ustedes hicieron la mayor parte

-Si, somos un gran equipo- Dijo Chat con orgullo, pasando su brazo por los hombros de LadyBug

-Siempre es así?- pregunto mirando a LadyBug

-Si, te acostumbras con el tiempo- dijo retirando la mano de Chat

-Bien, debo irme, y creo que ustedes también- dijo y se inclinó un poco para tomar impulso

-Espera, puedo, preguntarte algo?- dijo Ladybug deteniéndola

-Claro

-Tenías esas alas cuando recibiste tu miraculous?

-No, yo, era como ustedes, apenas están en la primera etapa, les falta mucho camino por recorrer, pero, fue divertido aprender a volar- Dicho esto, les dedico una sonrisa y emprendió el vuelo lejos, y se des transformo en un callejón cerca del parque.

-Valla, mi lady, crees que ella sea de confianza?

-Yo diría que si, pero, será mejor no bajar la guardia

Ambos heroes se separaron para terminar su transformación, Adrién regreso a la televisora, donde, estaban preparándose para continuar la entrevista, y Marinette, decidio regresar a su casa, a descansar un poco.


	4. Chapter 4

***Llega con una taza de café***

 **Sunny: Lizzy, que estas haciendo?**

 **Lizzy: no es obvio? tomo café, tengo 21, dejame vivir**

 **Sunny: pero...**

 **Lizzy: necesito energia para escribir, aparte, estoy haciendo los capitulos un tanto más largos, o al menos eso intento, recuerdas mis otros fanfics?**

 **Sunny: esos en los que los luchadores eran protagonistas?**

 **Lizzy: exacto, siempre quedaban inconclusos, debo hacer todo lo posible por terminar este... *se pone a escribir el capitulo que leran a continuacion***

El lunes prometido había llegado, Alya y Nino se encontraban en la puerta de la escuela, esperando a sus mejores amigos, cuando apareció la limusina del rubio, lo vieron bajar, seguido por la chica que habían visto hacía ya 3 días, caminaron hacia los 2 chicos

-Hola Alya, Nino

-Hola Adrién- respondio Alya sonriente

-¿Que hay viejo?- respondio Nino chocando los puños con su mejor amigo

-Ella es mi prima, Elizabeth

-Pero, no se parecen- Dijo Alya no muy convencida

-Mis padres me adoptaron cuando tenía 5 años- dijo Lizzy algo incomoda

-Bueno, eso lo explica, soy Alya

-La creadora del LadyBlog?-Alya asintió- Me encanto la entrevista que le hiciste a Falcón

-No eres la única, toda la escuela está hablando de ello- dijo Nino mientras miraba a las personas que acababan de llegar

-Bueno, yo debo ir por mi horario, los veo luego

Lizzy se marchó y todos se fueron al salón, ya que era obvio que Marinette llegaría tarde, durante las primeras horas de clase, Chloe estuvo callada, algo fuera de lo normal, pero, que no incomodaba a nadie, ya que no tenían que seguir escuchando los incesantes quejidos de la hija del alcalde, a la hora del almuerzo, Alya, Marinette, Nino y Adrién estaban sentados en una mesa en la cafetería, Marinette se encontraba sentada junto a Adrién, cosa que hacía que sus movimientos fueran torpes… más de lo normal, hablaban sobre la prueba que tendrían la semana entrante…

-Yo he estado estudiando desde hace 2 días, ese examen será imposible- comento Alya mientras empezaba a comer su almuerzo

-No sé cómo haré para pasarlo- comentaba Marinette

-Tranquila Marinette, estoy segura que te ira de maravilla- comento el rubio ocasionando un sonrojo en la azabache

-Lamento interrumpir- dijo Chloe con su usual tono- oh! Esperen, en realidad no lo lamento, Adrién, que haces con ellos? Cuando podrías estar con migo?

-Lamento interrumpirlos- dijo Lizzy imitando el tono de Chloe- pero, porque no mejor te vas y los dejas tranquilos?- Chloe hizo su usual berrinche y se fue seguida de Sabrina- No se como la soportan-dijo mirando por donde se habían ido

-Es un misterio-dijo Nino

-Es una lástima que no me tocara en la misma clase que ustedes- dijo la pelinegra (Lizzy) sentándose

-Si-dijo Adrién un tanto decepcionado- oh, cierto, no las he presentado- dijo mirando a Marinette- ella es mi prima

-Emmm… si, y-ya nos conocíamos-dijo la azabache encogiéndose de hombros " _su prima? Me preocupe para nada"-_ pensó Marinette

-Si, ayer, en el parque-dijo Lizzy sonriendo mientras miraba a Adrién- lo malo es que, después pareció el akuma, y luego Falcón, así que no nos dio tiempo de conversar mucho

-Me alegra que se hayan conocido- dijo el oji-verde sonriendo

Siguieron charlando hasta que la hora del almuerzo termino, y todos se fueron a su salón.

*Mansión Agreste*

Adrién y Lizzy llegaron a la mansión, no les sorprendió verla vacía, así que cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, pero, una gran sorpresa se llevaría Adrién, quien, había ido a la cocina por queso para Plagg, al regresar a su habitación, encontró a Plagg durmiendo…

-Siempre tan dormilón- río por lo bajo y le dejo el queso en la mesa

Estuvo haciendo tarea, cuando termino, Plagg ya había despertado y se había acabado el queso que había traído para él, Adrién se dio cuenta que ya faltaba poco para que sus clases de esgrima iniciaran, por lo que, tomo sus cosas y a Plagg y salió de su habitación y se dirigió a su clase.

Mientras tanto, Marinette estaba en el balcón de su habitación, pensando en lo acontecido los últimos días, cuando vio un auto que ella conocía muy bien, de ahí, vio salir al chico de sus sueños, ella, se le quedo mirando hasta que él entro a la escuela.

-Seguramente va a su clase de esgrima- dijo la azabache soltando un suspiro

-A quien observas?-dijo una voz junto a ella, haciendo que Marinette se sobresaltara-Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte

-Fa… Falcón?- dijo mirando sorprendida a la heroína que estaba frente a ella

-La misma, salí a patrullar un rato, pero, vi que estabas bastante entretenida viendo a ese chico rubio

-Que?! Yo? Jeje cl… claro que no, que cosas dices, debe ser tu imaginación

-Mmm… me juzgas mal, tengo mirada de halcón por si lo olvidas

-Habia olvidado ese detalle

-Y no has pensado en decirle lo que sientes?-dijo parándose en el barandal, contemplando la ciudad

-Soy demasiado torpe al hablar con él

-De verdad?

-Así es, no puedo coordinar una frase coherente

-Entonces, porque no…-fijo su vista en la torre y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-LO TENGO!

-Ah?- la azabache la miro confundida

-Lo siento, debo irme

-No me diras lo que estabas pensando?

-Y arruinar la sorpresa? Jamás, nos vemos en la escuela-dicho esto, tomo impulso y se alejo

-Valla… eso fue extraño

-Y que lo digas- dijo Tikki saliendo de su escondite

-Debere acostumbrarme, después de todo, ahora es parte del equipo

-Marinette, no crees que es muy extraño?

-A que te refieres?

-Primero, aparece la prima de Adrién, y ese mismo día, aparece Falcón, no crees que algo no encaja?

-Tienes razón Tikki, pero, no es posible que Lizzy sea Falcón o si? Es tan descabellado como pensar que Adrién podría ser Chat Noir

-Nunca descartes una posibilidad

-Tikki…-no pudo terminar de hablar cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse

-Hola Marinette-saludo Lizzy entrando a la habitación, dándole apenas tiempo de esconderse a Tikki- Wow! No creo que la pared que tiene mi tío de fotos de Adrién se compare a la tuya

-Lizzy! Que… que haces aquí? sobre la pared jeje, pues, me… me gusta diseñar… es una inspiración

-No lo creo a lo que me dijo Falcón, y pues, creo que eso responde la pregunta, por cierto-mostro la bolsa de papel de alguna cadena de comida rápida- traje comida, hay mucho que hacer

-No lo entiendo…

-Te ayudare a no ser tan tímida con Adríen

-Y como harás eso?

-Ni yo lo sé, pero, lo averiguaremos


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Preparativos

Aquel lunes, Marinette y Lizzy se habían quedado hasta tarde conversando y riendo, pero lo más importante, intentando que Marinette se convenciera que Adrién era un chico como cualquier otro con quien pudiese hablar abiertamente, el resto de la semana, cunado Falcón no iba a ver su progreso, Lizzy la visitaba, siempre que no hubiera ataques de akumas, claro que, los últimos 2 días, Lizzy llegaba con Adrién, notando el gran progreso que Marinette tenía al hablar con él, Tikki se sentía orgullosa de su portadora, claro que, la paz no dura para siempre, y eso lo descubrió el viernes, cuando Lizzy le dio una invitación para la fiesta de bienvenida que Gabriel Agreste había organizado para ella, a Marinette le emociono la idea, hasta que se dio cuenta que la fiesta seria en una semana, lo cual la puso un tanto nerviosa, por suerte, tenía empezado un vestido, el cual podría terminar y llevar a la fiesta y se puso a trabajar en cuanto llego de la escuela, sin embargo, Lizzy le había pedido que diseñara un vestido para ella, así que ahora debía trabajar en 2 vestidos…

-Auch! De nuevo me pinche con la aguja

-Marinette, deberías relajarte

-No puedo Tikki, Adrién dijo que me vería ahí, y Lizzy dijo que haría lo imposible para que yo bailara con él

-Pero, al menos baja un poco el ritmo, ya van 10 veces que te picas con la aguja

-Tienes razón Tikki…-la azabache suspiro y se sentó en el sillón, lo que hizo que la kwami sonriera- tal vez deba relajarme un poco

-Si, deberías hacerlo… y también deberías considerar la idea de dejar cerrada esta puerta-dijo Falcón entrando por el balcón (que les parece, una rima), mientras un resplandor iluminaba sus alas y desaparecían

-Como lo…?

-No puedo estar en habitaciones pequeñas con alas tan grandes, cuando las necesite volverán

-Ha sido una semana tranquila, no? Sin tantos ataques de akumas

-Lo ha sido, aunque también es muy aburrido

-De verdad? Pensé que sería un descanso para ustedes

-Tal vez para Bug y Noir, pero, para mí no lo es, solo me mantengo ocupada cuando vengo aquí

-Valla, creo que eres la única

-Y yo creo que deberías quitar esas fotos si quieres que tu secreto siga en pie

-De que hablas?

-Chat Noir, me pareció que me estaba siguiendo, no confía en mí, no lo culpo, es mutuo

Y así, amabas escondieron con rapidez las fotos de Adrién justo a tiempo, ya que Chat entro a la habitación

-Valla, no sabía que entraras a las habitaciones de la gente sin permiso- dijo Falcón observándolo junto a Marinette, Chat no pudo más que sonrojarse, no se había dado cuenta de donde estaba

-Yo… lo siento… es solo que…

-Tal vez creíste que me encontraría con LadyBug no? Pues, no es así, vengo con mi amiga Marinette

Chat miro a Marinette, quien parecía divertida por su cara

-Entonces, Marinette –dijo con su tono coqueto pasándole un brazo por los hombros- conoces a los tres grandes héroes de París no?

-Yo diría que si-dijo la azabache quitando el brazo de Chat

-Y ella no sabe las identidades de ninguno de nosotros, así que deja de hostigarla

-No creo que a ella le moleste

-De hecho… un poco, podrían no ponerme en el medio de sus peleas?

-Lo lamento Marinette, fue culpa del gato

-Si, fue mi… OYE!

-Ya lo aceptaste, ahora, mejor vete, que estamos trabajando en algo muy importante

-No me iré, no confió en ti como para dejarte con mi princesa

Chat se dio cuenta de su error, mencionar eso frente a Falcón, posiblemente disminuiría más las posibilidades de estar con su lady, sin embargo, a Falcón no pareció interesarle para nada, por lo que, ella y Marinette pasaron el resto del día trabajando en el vestido de la azabache, cuando la noche llego, Falcón fue la primera en irse, y Chat, se fue minutos más tarde…

-Valla que esos dos no se llevan- dijo Tikki mientras comía una de las galletas que Marinette acababa de traerle

-Falcón lo intenta, pero ese gato tonto lo hace imposible

-Tal vez si supieran sus identidades…

-Crees que mejoraría?

-Posiblemente, esas riñas entre ellos, son casi de hermanos

-Entonces existe la posibilidad de que nos conozcamos en nuestra vida civil

-Yo diría que si


End file.
